


Come Back...Be Here

by AnasCorner0217



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Post-Season/Series 03, Stallison Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnasCorner0217/pseuds/AnasCorner0217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was leaving. After everything they've been through and everyone they almost lost Derek was leaving. He couldn't just leave, not when things were finally going their way. Not when Stiles hasn't even told him yet..</p><p> </p><p>----------<br/>"What are you all doing here?" Stiles asked<br/>"They're worried" Allison explained<br/>"YOU TOLD THEM?!" Stiles yelled<br/>"No. But I think you should."<br/>"I can't." Stiles said as he looked down at his feet.<br/>"Ok." Allison said<br/>"OK?!!" The pack exclaimed<br/>"Shhhh!" Allison said before she continued "Where is he?" she asked<br/>"What" Stiles questioned even though he knew what she meant<br/>"Where.Is. He? New York?" She asked<br/>Stiles eyes started to water</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back...Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I had floating around in my head for a while and thought should be shared so here you go. By the way this is based off of Taylor Swift's come back be here.

Derek was leaving. After everything they've been through he decided to pack up his bags and leave. All he left was a damn note he left a freakin note on the table and sent Stiles a text. A mother freaking text message. Stiles knew that Derek needed to get away but he couldn't, not now, when everything was going so well. They managed to save Erica and Boyd from the Alpha Pack. They even found out Scott was a true Alpha after Derek gave up his alphaness to save Cora. Stiles couldn't let this happen. Not when Derek didn't know everything.He didn't care if it was 4 am. He just couldn't. Not when he might leave before Stiles told him everything. So that's why Stiles is currently at the airport frantically running around like Kate Argent without her head looking for Derek.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled across the crowded airport  
"Stiles?"  
"What are you doing here Stilinski?" Cora asked  
"You can't leave." Stiles said  
"What?" Derek said even though it sounded more like a statement than a question  
"Not now not when there's so much going on, so much I haven't told you and I know I'm going to regret this later. Like so much regret, but I didn't know when you were coming back and even if you were coming back and all you left was this lousy text message like "Goodbye Stiles" like what the hell was that? After the amount of times we've saved each others lives I think i deserve more than a two worded text message! That's bull--"  
"Stiles!"  
"what?" Stiles asked  
"You're rambling" Derek said slightly amused  
"Sorry but i just wanted to tell you that... that"  
"That what?" Derek asked  
"I'm falling in love with you" Stiles said quickly before he lost the nerve  
"What?" Derek said softly  
"That's my cue to leave" Cora mumbled as she walked away  
"I'm falling in love with you so I couldn't let you leave. Not before you knew because let's face it I'd probably have denied it even longer if you hadn't." Stiles said  
"I'm falling in love with you too." Derek admitted  
"Really?" Stiles asked surprised  
"Yeah" Derek said  
"Then you should probably kiss me." Stiles said and before he knew it Derek's lips were on his and there was clapping in the background. But Stiles wasn't focused on that. Well until Cora wolf whistled and they and to break apart for air  
"Final boarding call for New York." Someone said over the loud speaker  
"Stiles...I still have to leave I can't stay here." Derek said slightly out of breath  
"I know" Stiles replied  
"But that doesn't change anything that just happened. I still have your number. I'll call you when I land and we can really talk then OK?" Derek questioned  
"OK" Stiles said Derek kissed him one last time before he boarded the plane and with one last glance at Stiles got on.

\------------------------  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Allison screamed the next day at lunch  
"I told him that I was falling in love with him" Stiles replied nonchalantly  
"OH MY GOSH WHAT DID HE SAY?!" Allison exclaimed  
"I'll tell you if you keep your voice down" Stiles harshly whispered  
"Oh right. Well?"  
"He said and I quote "I'm falling in love with you too." Stiles said excitedly  
"Really, then what happened?" Allison asked  
"I told him he should kiss me and he did." Stiles said  
"OH STILES I'm so happy for you. Even though i think you could do better..."  
"Allison!"  
"Still happy though. You deserve it."  
"But then he said "Stiles...I still have to leave I can't stay here.But that doesn't change anything that just happened. I still have your number. I'll call you when I and and we can really talk then OK?" Stiles quoted  
"And did he, like call you?" Allison questioned  
"Yeah." Stiles replied  
"And what happened?" Allison asked slightly excited  
"He said that he didn't want to let me go that easily and that he wanted to try long distance. And I said OK. And since by then it was basically time for school we hung up and he told me he'd call me when school ended."  
"Aww Stiles" Allison cooed  
"Yeah it was and then--- we'll talk later" Stiles said quickly  
"What why?" Allison said confused  
"Werewolves at 4 o'clock" Stiles said  
"Oh..this discussion isn't over." Allison said as she drank her soda  
"I Know" Stiles said as he smirked slightly. He didn't doubt Alison was being deadly serious  
"You know what?" Erica asked as she sat on his right and Scott sat on his left directly across from Allison  
"Nothing" Stiles and Allison said at the same time  
Everyone looked at them funny and Lydia looked like she was trying to take Stiles apart with her mind so he and Allison both gave each other a look and went back to eating their lunches. Eventually everyone moved on and continued their conversations but his talk with Allison was far from over.

\--------------------------  
"I love you" Stiles said  
"I love you too." Derek replied fondly  
"goodnight"  
"goodnight derbear" Stiles said and ended the Skype call.  
It had been 3 weeks of constant Skype calls and texting and Stiles couldn't take it anymore so he did the only thing he could think of.  
"Stiles" Allison said once she finally picked up the phone  
"Allison?" Stiles said his voice slightly shaky  
"Stiles what's wrong where are you? Should I get my dad?" Allison asked warily  
"NO nothing like that but I don't know what to do anymore." Stiles replied  
"About what?" Alison asked  
"Derek"  
"I'll be right over." Allison said  
\--------------  
"What about him What did he do? Do i need to kill him?" Allison said seriously as she climbed through Stiles window  
"No Ally. Please don't. I love him you know that. I don't need to get a call from Cora saying he's been pumped full of wolvesbane bullets." Stiles said  
"Then whats the problem?"  
"That is the problem." Stiles explained  
"How is that a problem?" Allison asked  
" At first it was amazing.The beginning rush. The feeling you can know so much, without knowing anything at all. But, if I had known what I'd known now, I never would have played so nonchalant. All the taxi cabs and busy streets, they never bring him back to me, I can't help but wish he took me with him." Stiles stated  
"Oh Stiles. I know it's hard. But what's better having him like this or not at all? If it was me and Scott I know the distance would be hard but I'd try to make it work. I'd have to." Allison said  
"I know but he's talking to me like he's going to be there forever. And I can't have him gone that long" Stiles said  
Allison could tell he was hurting.  
"Maybe you could wait two years and then go to college in New York" Allison said  
"His life might not be here but mine is. My dad, my friends. The pack they are all here. I can't just leave. And two years is still pretty damn long if you ask me." Stiles explained dejectedly  
"So what do you want to do?" Allison said softly  
"What can I do? I can't let him go that will hurt too much. Worse than being with him now." Stiles said  
"Life is pain highness" Stiles said after a few minutes of silence.  
"It shouldn't have to be." Allison said right before they both dozed off.  
\--------------------------------  
As Allison and Stiles parked the jeep in the school parking lot they both got out of the car. The pack was waiting by the front steps looking confused.  
"What?" Stiles asked  
"Why is Allison with you?" Scott asked looking slightly like a kicked puppy  
"Yeah you two have been spending a lot of time together" Lydia drawled  
"Anything you wan to tell us?" Erica said through her icy glare directed at Allison  
"I stayed over last night. We were talking late and accidentally fell asleep." Alison explained slightly offended  
"Why were you over so late anyway?" Isaac asked as they walked into school  
"I needed to talk to her about something" Stiles said vaguely  
"What?" Boyd questioned  
"Nothing" Stiles and Allison said at the same time.  
"You two sure have been saying that a lot lately. Better watch your back McCall, Stilinski is stealing your girlfriend." Jackson teased  
Scott growled  
"Not in the hallway Scott keep it down. And put those claws away." Lydia said harshly through a glare that could make even Dean Winchester cry. Scott whimpered and they all headed to class  
\------------------------  
"Stiles, this is when the feeling sinks in, I know you don't wanna miss you like this." Allison said  
"Please stop Allison" Stiles said  
"No. Because your holding it all in and your going to crack. Especially if this continues. It's going to break you. You need to stop. Now." Allison demanded  
"I can't" Stiles said  
"Stiles please..." Allison said right before the rest of the pack sat down. 

Stiles didn't say anything the rest of lunch. He was especially quiet the rest of the week. He only talked when he had to and he looked like he was barely getting any sleep. Allison could tell soon she wouldn't be enough. That's why this pack meeting was currently taking place. Without Stiles.  
"Does anyone know what's going on with Stiles?" Lydia asked  
"I don't know" Isaac said  
"It can't be good, especially since he's not talking and God only knows how much Batman runs his motor mouth" Erica joked  
"He hasn't even said anything to me" Scott said "He tells me everything" Scott continued dejectedly  
"Why do we even care?" Jackson asked  
"Because he's pack. And this could be some new supernatural crisis" Isaac said  
"It's not" Boyd stated  
"How do you know that?" Scott asked  
"I just do." Boyd said  
"Then maybe we should ask Allison. Do you know what's going on you two seem really close lately?" Lydia asked suspiciously  
"He just needs someone right now." Allison explained vaguely. She couldn't give it away not yet. Stiles didn't want the pack to know. They would worry and that's not what they needed right now. At least that's what Stiles thought. They both also knew the pack would walk on eggshells around him and that's not what Stiles wanted. He wanted normal right now. And who's Allison to get in his way.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Scott asked growing annoyed  
"It means Stiles is going through some really hard stuff right now and doesn't want to talk about it." Alison explained  
"Were his friends we should know. You need to tell us Allison." Isaac said  
"It's not my place to." Allison replied  
"Allison we are all worried so cut the crap and tell us what's going on!" Erica exclaimed  
"I can't he has to tell you. And he will. When he's ready. In the mean time just be there for him." Allison said  
"Allison i swear to god---" Lydia said  
"I"M sorry OK! He needs to tell you. But I have a plan. Scott we need to get to his house we can take my car, your bike, and Jackson's car. Follow my lead and just be quiet. Isaac stand close to Stiles everyone else needs to back up. When i say "Now" Isaac catch him." Allison stated before she got up and calmly walked toward the door.  
everyone followed.  
"Why did he tell you anyway?" Erica asked  
"Because i was there. And I can keep a secret." Allison said as she hopped in her car  
\-------------------  
They all pulled up and Scott pulled out his key and opened the door. The Sheriff wasn't home so Allison called Stiles from downstairs.  
"Stiles can you come down here for a second. We need to talk." Allison yelled She knew this was risky and she was pushing her limits but she had to.  
Stiles walked down the stairs wrapped in a blanket before his eyes bugged out of his head.  
"What are you all doing here?" Stiles asked  
"They're worried" Allison explained  
"YOU TOLD THEM?!" Stiles yelled  
"No. But I think you should."  
"I can't." Stiles said as he looked down at his feet.  
"Ok." Allison said  
"OK?!!" The pack exclaimed  
"Shhhh!" Allison said before she continued "Where is he?" she asked  
"What" Stiles questioned even though he knew what she meant  
"Where.Is. He? New York?" She asked  
Stiles eyes started to water  
"No." He said  
"Where?" She asked again much to the pack's confusion  
"Allison---" Stiles pleaded  
"Tell me. You have to say it out loud. I won't make you tell them if you can." Allison explained  
"London! OK HE'S IN LONDON." Stiles yelled  
"Now!" Allison exclaimed right as Stiles started to crumble and fell into Isaac's waiting arms.  
He finally broke.  
"He's in London. He's in London. He's in fucking London." Stiles repeated  
Allison walked over and pushed Stiles hair out of his face as he cried in Isaac's arms  
"I keep playing it back. The moment he left. It's not fair. I don't want to miss him like this. This is falling in love in the cruelest way. I don't wanna need him this way. I can't" Stiles sobbed  
"This is falling for him when he's world's away. I told you it would hurt. Sweetie it's OK. Let it out." Allison soothed  
So he did he cried even harder until he fell asleep. At which point Isaac carried him upstairs to his room.  
"What the hell just happened?" Lydia asked quietly  
"Who was he talking about?" Jackson questioned. Even he was worried.  
"Derek." Allison stated  
They all broke out into questions. They were all talking at the same time. They were soo loud.  
"SHhhh don't wake Stiles up. Let me explain" Allison said  
"Stiles went to the airport to see Derek before he left. He told him that he loved him. Derek told Stiles that he loved him too. They ended up having one of those airport scenes in a romantic comedy but in this version he still left. They tried having a long distance relationship but it was just hurting Stiles too much. He wanted Derek with him and couldn't touch him, be with him, look him in the eyes. The most crucial part of a relationship and he's not here. They haven't done more than 3 am Skype dates. Stiles was getting frustrated and that's when he called me. That was the night i stayed over so we could talk. That's when we fell asleep and came to school together in the morning. He was just missing his boyfriend. He said that he didn't know if Derek was ever coming back. He also said that he couldn't leave because his life was here. He kept holding his feelings in and skyping super late hoping that would make up for it. It didn't. He got worse. He also got no sleep. He was hurting so bad and I couldn't do anything. He begged me not to tell you guys because he didn't want to upset you and he also didn't want all the couples walking on eggshells around him. I told him to break things off. He wouldn't listen. He got even worse and that's when you guys noticed." Allison said  
"Oh my gosh." Isaac said  
"I Know." Allison replied  
"What do we do?" Scott asked  
"Well you and Isaac can go upstairs and keep him company when he wakes up so he doesn't call Derek. Boyd and Erica can go find the WiFi and turn it off so if he does manage to call Derek it won't go through. Jackson I need you to find his cell phone and hide it. Lydia, you can come with me while i log into stiles skype account on my phone. We need to have a little chat with Derek." Allison said  
Everyone walked off to door their jobs.  
\------------  
Sti-- Allison? Lydia?" Derek questioned as he answered the call  
"Hello" Allison said "Hi" Lydia replied  
"What are you guys doing on Stiles skye?" Derek asked  
"This needs to stop." Lydia said bluntly  
"What needs to stop" Derek asked  
"You're hurting Stiles and it's not fair." She continued  
"What?" Derek asked  
"Stiles has been talking to me since you two got together and the distance is killing him. I mean you two haven't even gone on a real date. He just had a breakdown in the living room!" Allison explained  
"So this needs to stop" Lydia said  
"Or you need to come back" Allison said  
"Come back..Be here. Otherwise you need to let him go. You can't keep him hanging on." Lydia continued  
Derek looked like he was thinking before he nodded and ended the call. Lydia and Allison could hear Stiles talking upstairs with Isaac and Scott. They met Jackson in the living room along with Erica and Boyd. "Turn the WiFi back on. But don't give his phone back." Lydia stated. Jackson nodded and left the room.  
Just as he came back Isaac walked downstairs,  
"How is he?" Jackson surprisingly asked  
"Better." Isaac replied  
"How was your talk with Derek?" Isaac continued  
"Good. Informative, for him anyway" Lydia said  
"So what do we do now?" Boyd asked  
"Now we wait" Allison said  
"And pray Stiles doesn't kill us" Erica added  
"Yeah that too." Allison replied  
\--------------------------  
It had been a 12 hours and Stiles had just woken up. It was now 3 pm. Stiles was frantic. Derek wasn't answering Skype and he couldn't find his phone.  
He looked down to see the pack nowhere in sight. He walked downstairs to find them all on the couch in the living room with a note from his dad saying he left early for work and not to invite his friends over without asking next time.  
"Has anyone seen my phone?" Stiles asked  
"No" they all answered at the same time  
They all looked at each other. They were about to assume the worst. That Derek wouldn't even call just quit on Stiles when they heard a noise upstairs  
The werewolves growled before they smelt the familiar scent.  
Someone walked down the stairs.  
"Derek?" Stiles asked in awe  
"Hey Stiles. I'm back"  
Stiles smiled before he jumped straight into Derek's waiting arms.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Here's the link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OQW88-yPys


End file.
